True Love At Last
by InDeCiSiOn
Summary: Kel has earned her shield with pride and she's happy but then a letter comes from Cleon’s family saying that there’ve chosen Cleon’s bride and Kel's invited. Kel then goes on an adventure relaxing and does she really find true love other than Cleon?


True Love at Last  
  
A/N: Hey everyone this is my fic about Keladry (know as Kel~ obvouisly) of Mindelan. Will Kel finally meet her archenemy and face the delicate Lady Lianha who is Kel's one true love, Cleon's bride-to-be (yes I made up her name - I have no idea what her real name is because where I live Lady Knight still hasn't come out, so I'm sorry!). Stressed as she is, Kel takes her chance to leave the palace and lead her new life without Cleon or anyone. But as chances are taken love will fly into the air and for you to find out. R&R! I hope you like this story. Thanx!!  
  
Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you already know like Kel, Neal, Cleon etc. - they're of course not mine. They're Tamora Pierce's. But the ones you don't know like Lady Lianha is mine so plz don't steal. ^_^ !!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One -Too good to be true  
  
Cleon's brow creased as he continued to read further down the letter. He had read the letter three times not believing it had happened. His parents had already found his bride-to-be, her name was Lady Lianha of Lilac. It was all too soon. Cleon put the paper down and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"How can this be? What will Kel say to this? How will she react? Oh Mirthos! How shall I even tell her?" Cleon murmured to himself angrily.  
  
"HOW WILL I TELL HER?" screamed Cleon standing up quickly and picking up the letter and ripping it apart, throwing it into the burning fireplace. He sighed and sat back down heavily into the armchair calming down once again.  
  
******  
  
  
  
Kel lay on her bed reading a short novel from the library. Her brown hair now below her shoulders was not tied back but let loose and she was just wearing brown breeches and a white shirt she looked comfortable enough. Lalasa, her maid was out buying materials. A knock interrupted her reading.  
  
"Kel, can I come in?" came a deep voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Hang on," Kel said jumping up and quickly slipped on her brown boots and ran to open the door.  
  
"Neal? What brings you here?" she said, seeing him.  
  
"Oh so now I can't just come and see my best bud?" he grinned.  
  
"Nope, I guess not," Kel said sarcastically. Opening the door wider so her friend could fit through.  
  
" Whatcha reading Kel.err it looks interesting," Neal said turning the book back to front and looking confused.  
  
Snatching the book out of Neal's hands Kel sat on a chair and opened the book. She replied smiling, "Actually it is quite intriguing once you get into it."  
  
"Oh whatever you say, Kel. And look at you getting all bookwormy."  
  
"Is bookwormy even a word, Neal?" Kel asked, closing the book and putting it aside.  
  
"I don't think so. Just a word I decided to make up on the spur of the moment." They both laughed at that remark until they ran out of breathe and realized that it wasn't all that funny.  
  
"Neal, you make me laugh at the most stupidest things you know?"  
  
"I know," he replied, relaxing on Kel's bed.  
  
"Am I disturbing anything?" Cleon said and came in from where he was standing from the door, which was open as always when there was a guest in Kel's bedroom and sat on Kel's bed with Neal.  
  
"Not that I know of," said Kel smiling brightly.  
  
"Umm.Neal I have to speak to Kel," Cleon said hesitantly.  
  
Neal didn't move but studied Cleon's face carefully knowing it was probably about his bride-to-be because Cleon had mentioned it to Kel and she had told him.  
  
"Alone! Neal!" Cleon said desperately.  
  
"Okay, okay! See you later Kel." Shaking his head Neal went from the room knowing that Cleon would most probably break Kel's heart if it was about arranged marriage.  
  
Back in Kel's room Cleon stood up and walked to the door and looked both ways and then closed the door. As he turned around Kel stood up and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Kel, I want to ask you a question," he said when they parted.  
  
"What is it?" Kel said breathlessly, putting her arms around Cleon's neck, his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do you love me? Because I love you but you know-"  
  
"Cleon! Of course I love you why do you ask huh?" she interrupted.  
  
"Don't," Cleon said pulling away from Kel and stood looking out the window.  
  
"Don't what Cleon?"  
  
"Don't love me because. because-"  
  
"You're not-you are aren't you?" Kel was trembling. She had known that this dreaded day would happen but it had always been something she saw in the very distant future. Now that it looked like it had arrived and she felt that her heart was being torn apart slowly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kel-"  
  
"No you don't have to say sorry because you're not the one that arranged it."  
  
"Kel I still love you and I always will you know?"  
  
"Just go, Cleon. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to see you not now. Maybe it's better that we don't see each other alone again."  
  
"Kel -"Cleon said but Kel started opening the door.  
  
Cleon went from the room and Kel slammed the door shut. She then slid down onto the ground and started to cry.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Neal and Prince Roald walked into The Dancing Dove and sat down on two armchairs near the fireplace where Kel was sitting. On the table were lots of mugs of already drunken ale.  
  
"I hate him. I don't love him. I don't! I don't! I don't!" Kel said. She downed the rest of the mug of her ale in one gulp. The two men watched as their friend's head eyes blinked rapidly and then fell asleep.  
  
"Poor Kel," Roald said shaking his head.  
  
They got up from the chairs and Neal carried Kel back to the palace. In the morning the messenger boy came with a letter from Cleon. It was an invitation to his wedding. Neal and the other friends of Kel went to her rooms to tell her.  
  
"Kel, this is an invitation to Cleon wedding umm. we thought you would like to look at it," Neal said handing her the invitation.  
  
"It's okay you know. I don't need to look at it. I'm over it. I'll go."  
  
"But Kel-"  
  
"Neal! I'm going to have to face him sometime."  
  
"Fine then," Neal said before turning to leave with the others.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okai so what do you think. I tried to make it as long as I could took me 2 long hours. Anyway in the next chapter Kel is going to face Cleon once again and she going to meet Lady Lianha. But for now you can review plz? 


End file.
